Missing Your Chubby Cheek
by chitan-tan
Summary: Jimin sekarang menjadi lebih kurus dan seksi. Tentu saja itu mengganggu! dan ia mulai berubah.


"Pabooo-ya!" teriak seorang perempuan kepada lelaki seksi berwajah sangat menggoda.

"Wae?" tanya lelaki itu, menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

Salah satu boy group asal Korea Selatan kembali mengguncang dunia termasuk fansnya dengan konsep seksi bertajuk Blood, Sweat, and Tears. Bangtan Boys atau biasa disapa dengan BTS itulah boy group papan atas yang sedang unjuk popularitas juga kualitas. Para fans mereka berbondong memperebutkan siapa yang akan mendapat album baru itu sebelum habis. ARMY sebutan mereka. Terdengar menyeramkan bukan? Tapi mereka sama sekali tak menyaramkan. Mereka adalah segalanya bagi BTS. Karena cinta mereka, BTS menjadi seperti saat ini. Terlebih boygroup itu sangat berbakat. Yah, semuanya, dari Rap Monster, Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Jungkook, V, dan Jimin, semuanya memiliki karisma tersendiri. Ada satu member dengan karisma paling menonjol, dengan aura paling memukau, yaitu Jimin. Lelaki yang sekarang diteriaki seorang perempuan dihadapannya. Di sebuah layar mac book terpampang music video BTS berjudul Blood, Sweat, and Teras yang di-pause di menit ke 3 lebih 10 detik. Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

"Wae? Wae?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"You know me so well, Jims, isn't it?" perempuan itu memiringkan wajah, menatapnya datar kali ini, tapi tetap menusuk mata lelaki itu, Jimin. "Or, yeah, not really. Or yeah yeah, NOT EVER!" ia melanjutkan.

"Kenap- Aahhh, I see." Lelaki yang disebut Jimin itu menyeringai sok tahu. Manggut-manggut.

"Apa? Apa?" desak perempuan tadi.

"Aku kurang seksi, yeah?" Jimin menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan. Senyum. _Slut smile_.

"Arrrh, Jims pabo! You're stupid now! More, more, more!" perempuan itu menggeram dan meneriakinya lagi.

"Then?" pancing lelaki itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti apa yang membuat perempuan dihadapannya itu kesal padanya ketika melihat scene dirinya di MV tersebut. Tapi ia senang menggodanya. Gadis itu sangat gengsi, jadi Jimin sangat suka membuatnya harus menelan kegengsiannya sendiri. Hahaha, teriak Jimin dalam hati, merasa menang.

"Sudahlah, forget it." perempuan itu beranjak meninggalkan Jimin yang tercengang, setelah sebelumnya ia menutup mac book-nya keras.

"Hei, kita belum selesai, Nona." Jimin menarik gadis itu agar menghadapnya. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah perempuan itu. Dengan kerennya, perempuan itu tetap pada posisinya tanpa gugup sekalipun. Yah, Jimin selalu begitu. Setelah wajah mereka sangat dekat, Jimin mengusap pipi kiri perempuan itu. Ada nyamuk ternyata.

"Ok, sampai mana tadi?" Jimin bertanya dengan polosnya.

Ya dia selalu seperti itu.

Menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

Malam telah mengusir Jimin dari apartemennya, apartemen perempuan tadi. Ia mendiamkan Jimin. Tidak, bukan mendiamkan yang benar-benar tak berbicara. Ia hanya mendiamkannya dibagian percakapan yang sempat menggantung tadi. Selebihnya, mana bisa ia tahan untuk tidak berbicara dengan lelakinya itu, _namjachingu_ nya. Bahkan ia sempat membuatkan nasi goreng untuknya yang kelaparan. Walau tetap saja lelaki itu membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sama sekali tak melirik nasi goreng seafood kesukaannya. Padahal perempuan itu sudah susah payah belajar memasaknya agar sesuai dengan rasa nasi goreng yang Jimin suka, yang ia biasa beli di kedai Indonesian food. Jimin justru lebih memilih memakan beberapa anggur dan sepotong pisang. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi perempuan itu hanya menghela nafasnya panjang dan menyantap nasi goreng yang sudah dibuatnya tadi sambil menangis. Tentu saja ia menangis setelah ia mengusir Jimin pulang karena sudah malam.

 _Mengapa kau berubah, Jims?_

Perempuan itu masih terisak. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam di kedua lengannya yang dilipatkan diatas meja makan. Ia teringat akan Jimin yang dulu sangat suka mengobrak-abrik lemari pendinginnya dan meminta dibuatkan makanan ketika ia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Ran sangat senang dengan Jimin yang dengan lahap menyantap masakannya. Padahal ia tahu masakannya itu tak begitu enak. Tapi Jimin sangat menghargainya.

Park Ran, nama perempuan itu.

Ditengah keasyikann _ya memasak untuk Jimin. Ia mencicipnya. Rasanya aneh. Ran memang pertama kalinya memasak bibimbap, pantas saja tak sesuai ekspektasi. Ran memang tak mahir memasak._

 _"Jims, masakanku tak enak, aku pesan diluar saja ya?" ia bertanya, memandang kekasihnya yang berada dibelakangnya. Jimin sedari tadi melihat proses memasak Ran, tanpa membantunya sama sekali._

 _Jimin tersenyum memandang kekasihnya, kemudian ia merebut sendok yang ada digenggaman Ran dan menyendok bibimbap yang sudah matang itu. Ia mencicipnya._ Memang benar kurang enak _, ucapnya dalam hati. Tapi mulutnya berbohong, tidak bermaksud bohong, ia tulus melakukannya._

 _"Not bad, Ran. Aku akan memakannya." Jimin tersenyum. Bergerak untuk membawa panci itu di atas meja makan._

 _"Hentikan Jims!" Ran berkata pelan ketika Jimin hendak menyendokan masakannya ke dalam mulutnya-lagi. Jim mendongak. Merasa terganggu acara makannya dihentikan._

 _"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Baik-baik saja dengan masakanku yang tak enak. Kau, jangan berpura-pura Jims. Aku tidak apa." Ran sedikit marah._

 _"Ran, kapan aku berpura-pura. Aku sungguh ingin memakannya. Lagian mubadzir, kan?" Ia tersenyum, beranjak memegang bahu Ran, memapahnya pelan dan mendudukannya. Jim menyejajarkan diri. "Kau tahu, tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan. Aku tidak ingin ia menuntutku diakhirat sambil menangis dan berteriak, makan aku makan aku." Jimin berbicara dengan menyenangkan dan bersahabat. Ran tertawa mendengarkannya. Kemudian Jimin mulai memakannya lagi dengan lahap. Melihat itu, akhirnya Ran ikut menyantap bersama, setelah sebelumnya ia tambahkan sedikit garam. Bibimbapnya hambar._

 _Jimin tetap memakannya._

Jimin merasa baik-baik saja akan hubungannya dengan Ran. Walau hatinya sedikit ragu. Ran tidak seperti biasanya. Ia banyak diam dan tak pernah mengajak Jimin makan ataupun membuatkannya makanan ketika Ia berasama dengan Jimin di apartemennya. Lelaki memang tidak peka. Hari ini sudah satu bulan semenjak Ran berteriak dihadapannya. Jimin memang sibuk dengan promosi albumnya, tapi ia selalu sempat mengunjungi Ran. Curi-curi dengan agensi. Untungnya ia selalu bekerja disore dan malam hari, paginya latihan. Jadi ia bia mengunjungi Ran sebelum latihan karena Ran memang tak akan membukakan pintu ketika malam. Itu waktunya Ran untuk menulis. Ya, Ran adalah penulis. Penulis novel dan beberapa naskah drama. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan itu? _Sstt_ _it's secret_!

Hari ini Jimin tidak bisa ke rumah Ran karena Suga dilarikan ke rumah sakit tadi malam. Telinganya terjepit pintu dorm. Sungguh membuat ARMY kelimpungan karena khawatir. Jimin masih memikirkan kekasihnya itu yang tak pernah mengirim pesan. _Ia bahkan sangat mirip dengan Yoongi hyung! Dingin,_ pikir Jimin. Entah apa hubungannya dengan Suga, ia memang selalu mengaitkan Park Ran dengan Min Yoongi alias Suga. Jimin melirik Suga yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian ia izin keluar dari ruangan kepada member lain dan manajer tentunya.

Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuuut. Klik.

"Hei." Sapa Jimin.

"Ya?" balas suara perempuan diseberang sana.

"Kau tak merindukanku?"

"Tidak." Ya adalah jawaban sebenarnya.

Jimin sudah menduga akan jawaban itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jim merubah topik.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau meneleponku? Tidak ada kerjaan, kah?" tanya Ran, bingung.

"Walau kau sibuk, setidaknya kau melihat berita. Yoongi Hyung cedera di telinga, terjepit pintu."

"Oh. Semoga ia cepat sembuh."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku tutu-"

"Tunggu!" ucap Jimin cepat-cepat.

"Ya?"

Hening.

"I miss you."

Tut tut tut.

Deg!

Detak jantung Ran terpompa sangat cepat. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jims, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?_ umpatnya dalam hati, sesaat setelah ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kesal karena mereka memang tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata manis. Mereka saja bingung kenapa bisa berpacaran. Mereka hanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang sepertinya kenyamanan itu mulai terenggut waktu, jarak, dan sikap.

Bel apartemen Ran berbunyi. Jimin, kah? Ia buru-buru membuka pintu setelah melihat intercom. Jimin terlihat ngos-ngosan. Ran terkejut. Ia ingin sekali memeluk lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu. Setelah sekitar dua bulan lamanya mereka sangat hening, hambar, dan beku. Karena kejadian-kejadian waktu itu. Karena hati Ran yang tersayat.

"Jims." Panggilnya lembut.

Mereka sangat rindu satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu atau pun berbicara lagi sejak panggilan Jim yang diputus oleh Ran. Saat itu Jim sibuk dengan kegiatan akhir tahun dan persiapan album baru, You Never Walk Alone (YNWA) . Ia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjelaskan apapun yang ada dihatinya, justru berkata 'I miss you'. Kalimat manis yang tak pernah ditemukan dalam kamus hubungannya. Kalimat manis yang sangat ia sesali. Sekaligus, kalimat manis yang ia syukuri. Karena dengan kalimat itu, di sanalah ia. Karena dengan kalimat itu, sebenarnya ia sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya. Karena dengan kalimat itu, sejujurnya mereka saling mengerti. Mereka saling merindu. Ya, rindu adalah sebab dari semuanya. Mereka saling mengabaikan rindu itu yang berakhir menjauhkannya.

"Ran." Jimin langsung memeluk kecintaannya itu. "I was so sorry for being you wait me so long."

Mereka masih di pintu apartemen.

Mereka menangis dipelukan.

.

.

.

Diatas sofa, mereka berdua duduk bersisian. Ran menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin dan meluruskan kakinya ke meja. Jimin pun begitu. Mereka menonton DVD yang kemarin dibeli Ran. Film komedi keluarga, judulnya "Cek Toko Sebelah." Setelah selesai, Jim merubah posisi Ran agar menatapnya.

"Ran, katakanlah apa yang membuatmu kesal padaku." Jim berbicara. Serius. Sangat serius.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Ran masih mengelak.

"Jujurlah, Ran. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu apa yang ada dihatiku, sekarang giliranmu."

"Aturan macam apa itu? pabo!"

"Katakanlah." Jim berkata datar. Namun rahangnya mengeras.

 _Sial kau Jims._

"Ok ok." Ran menyerah juga. "Baiklah, mulai dari Blood, Sweat, and Tears. Itu sangat menggangguku. Aku tidak suka kau bertindak seksi seperti itu. Ok, aku tidak suka konsepnya walau itu sangat cocok denganmu." Ran buncah.

 _Pft_. Jimin sempat ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. Ia masih ingin mendengar penjelasan Ran. _Ya Tuhan ia sangat menggemaskan,_ bisik Jimin dalam hati.

"Lalu, tentang makananku. Bukankah kau mengajariku untuk menghargai setiap makanan? Tapi kenapa kau tak mau memakannya? Padahal itu makanan kesukaanmu-"

 _Aah nasi goreng seafood_ , ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

"Kau justru makan anggur yang tak memberimu banyak tenaga!"

 _Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Ran?_

"A-aku, hanya." Ran terdiam sejenak, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

 _Benarkah?_

Mata Jimin membulat.

Berbinar.

"Benarkah?" terucap juga.

"Ya! Tentu saja! Aku ini kekasihmu!" Ran galak. "Dan, dan, dan aku sangat tidak suka kau yang sangat seksi seperti sekarang! Aku suka-"

"Ya?" Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku suka kau yang dulu, maksudku, I like your cubby cheeks, Jims. I miss them."

Deg!

Jimin tertegun mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu yang seksi, maksudku, aku suka ketika yang melihat hanya aku." Ia melanjutkan, "But, it's ok. Tuntutan pekerjaan. Ya walau kau juga menyukainya, kan?"

Ran kembali normal.

Jim nyengir, mengiyakan. Ran mencibir. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Terimakasih, Ran." Ucap jim sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut.

Ran tersipu.

"For what?"

"Semuanya."

Mereka tersenyum. Ran kembali bersandar dibahunya dan melanjutkan menonton TV, Hwarang.

.

.

.

"Jims."

"Hmm."

"Pilih aku atau ARMY?"

"Tentu saja ARMY."

Jimin meliriknya sebentar. Ia sudah bersiap menerima banyak amukan 'pabo-pabo' nya dari Ran. But,

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi ARMY." Ucapnya masih menonton TV.

"HEEEEEEEEH?"

end


End file.
